1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wreath making support stand and more particularly pertains to supporting a wreath frame for decorating with a wreath making support stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of craft stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, craft stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting workpieces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,143 to Rich et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,080 to Rich; U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,722 to Bard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,572 to Graham; U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,343 to Mathews; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,826 to Fiddament.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wreath making support stand for supporting a wreath frame for decorating.
In this respect, the wreath making support stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a wreath frame for decorating.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wreath making support stand which can be used for supporting a wreath frame for decorating. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.